puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
CSM war convention
The CSM (cobalt Soul Mates)war convention shall be used in any war and/or blockade done by the Soul Mates on the Cobalt Ocean. The Soul Mates on Cobalt are independent from those on Viridian, so please note that while those of Cobalt will respect the following convention, those of Viridian may or may not respect it. War and blockades SM may declare war on anyone for any reason. Flag who owns an island that SM may want to take will have a short forewarning, unless we already are at war with you. If we are, SM will feel free to drop war chest on one or more of you're islands with our intent being posted as late as allowed. Cease fire SM may accept to let you pay to avoid war or blockading against us. The fees will vary depending on your flag's size, SM's size, the amount of ships both flags have, and the current outcome of the war. The royals will hold a vote about cease fire if you ask for one, and SM shall give it's answer up to 3 days after. Shall the royals not agree on the cease fire, the enemy flag will have to chose which of SM offers they want to take on (Either pay X amount of PoE or continue war). No matter what SM chose, it is recommended to send a truce request whenever you ask for a cease fire, in case it's refused. War rules These be rules SM will respect and want you to respect during the war. Be warned, if you don't agree to and respect them, SM will go all out against you, unless proper disciplinary action is take against whoever break rules (including, but not limited to, royals, monarch, senior officer, captains, and whole crews) Battles 1.1 You may not attack a ship that is more than 1 size smaller than yours (while you can attack any bigger ship) unless you're reengaging a ship that has just attacked you. 1.2 Following an enemy ship you just beat to death (on long courses) and waiting until you can re-engage them is NOT acceptable, however, unless they engaged you first. 1.3 The loser of a battle shall not complain publicly unless one of the convention rules has been violated. 1.4 Utilizing game mechanics (/vwho, /fwho, /who, old salts, etc.) to hunt enemy ships is acceptable. 1.5 Arranged and impromptu battles are both acceptable. 1.6 Using alts to lower your might ring is not allowed, both by this convention and the TOS. Bounties and ransom 2.1 Offering bounties to you're flagmate for sinking enemy ships is acceptable. 2.2 It is allowed to offer bounty to another flag to sink an enemy ship. However, it is NOT allowed to pay another flag to sink all ennemy ships for you. 2.3 While asking your allies for help is allowed, SM may refuse their war declaration, making them unable to help you. 2.4 SM will offer bounties for sinking their enemy's ships to their flagmates. 2.5 Ransoms are allowed. Starting on the turn after the ransom is requested, no more shots are allowed, except a shot every two turns to stop from disengaging. The ransoms must be paid BEFORE disengaging (by using the /pay chat command). Please note that the officer in charge of the ship that is fighting you may chose to refuse you're ransom request. He/she is always free to say that he/she won't accept the ransom and continue sinking the enemy. Deed swapping 3.1 Deed swapping is allowed at any neutral or allied islands. 3.2 Deed swapping is not allowed at enemy islands. SM will have alts in every enemy crews to make sure enemies do not have more ships ported at SM-owned islands than they had in the beginning of the war. 3.3 Deed swapping is not allowed while at sea, especially to attack unsuspecting enemies. 3.4 Deed swapping, both to avoid sinking or to sink an enemy, during battle is disallowed. Ships 4.1 It is allowed to have an alt join an enemy flag, but only as a jobbing pirate, cabin person or pirate. Blockade, flotilla, sea monster hunts and cursed isles 5.1 Entering many ships (understaffed or not) in a sinking blockade/event blockade to attempt sinking an enemy ship is acceptable. Be warned that a few well staffed frigs can take out many ships, and that this technique should be used carefully. 5.2 Entering many ships in a non-sinking blockade to attempt stopping the enemy from winning the blockade is allowed. 5.3 Entering many ships in a non-sinking flotilla attack to attack an enemy ship is allowed ONLY IF all of the brigand king's ship has been sunk. This does not means you can't enter the flotilla attack until all the brigand king's ship are sunk, just that you can't attack before they are. However, you can have many ships tarting close to the safe zone and attack the enemy ship as soon as it tries getting out, if all BK ship are sunk. 5.4 Entering many ships in a sinking flotilla attack to attack an enemy ship is allowed, at any time. You can also have any ships waiting at the safe zone to attack as soon as the enemy gets out. 5.5 Sinking enemies in SMH or CI is not allowed, unless both you and the enemy OIC agrees on fighting each other there Spying 6.1 It is allowed to use alts to spy at the docks and to find attackable enemies by jobbing is allowed. However, you must get off the enemy ship as soon as you engage it. Those caught in violation of this rule will be expelled from SM (for SM's member) or VERY actively hunted (for SM's enemies). Blockade specific rules Both flags shall agree on if the blockade is sinking or not (even if this choice is the defender alone). They shall also agree on a paycap (or no paycap). There may also be a frig limit/brig limit set. The rules both flags have agreed on shall be posted on the forums, with both royals AND at least half of each side's royals saying they agree with the rules. This way, everyone knows if someone cheats. And, the most important rule is that NO DRAMA SHALL BE MADE ON THE FORUM about a flag cheating. Category:Terminology Category:Y!PP Forums